1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for regenerating amorphous iron oxide hydroxide after being used as desulfurizer and composition comprising amorphous iron oxide hydroxide after being used as desulfurizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the existing technologies especially in industrial application, it is rarely studied of preparation and regeneration of amorphous iron oxide hydroxide. and no regeneration or regeneration method of amorphous FeOOH is published.
However, some research is still in the laboratory of exploration stage. Regeneration of amorphous iron oxide hydroxide is very slow and lasts a long time in natural state. Therefore, the process is unsuitable for fast and mass production.
One vital objective of this study is to achieve the mass regeneration of amorphous iron oxide hydroxide after used in industrial production. If this point comes true it will be a great revolution in desulfurizer field and the followed shortcomings of the existing desulfurizer can be eliminated. Conventional desulfurizers cannot be regenerated (or regeneration is costly) so that large quantities of waste product must be buried. The technology not only wastes resources but also pollutes the environment.